


A Transparent Love

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Ghosts, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] After contacting dead relatives you find out your marriage was arranged between two dead families hashing out deals in the afterlife. Your love at first sight was magically nudged by them and you are pissed.





	A Transparent Love

I conducted the séance with the hope to share the news,  
But it seemed that all my ancestors were presently aware,  
That the love I found by chance on that October afternoon,  
Was the instrument of machinations that they chose to bear.  
.  
The hair that she dyed red and the contacts that greened her eyes,  
The strength of her Italian accent and the way she sung.  
Decades of these phantoms’ grooming, years of their designs,  
The hidden truths about my love revealed by vapored tongues.


End file.
